Currently, the functions of mobile terminals become increasingly abundant and increasingly intelligent, and various audio player applications (such as music player applications and audiobook reading applications, etc.) emerge. During using mobile terminals by users, there is a need to adjust the volume of mobile terminals depending on the various requirements of the users. However, the existing volume adjustment methods have drawbacks and need an improvement.